


Midnight Duel

by nsahmed87 (purpleunicorn010101)



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunicorn010101/pseuds/nsahmed87
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been rivals for years. Can a midnight duel change everything?





	Midnight Duel

‘Watch where you’re going, bucktooth!!!’

‘I’m so—oh it’s you, ferret face.’

Hermione glared as she picked up her books and parchment strewn across the Great Hall. His behavior has only grown more appalling over the years, that arrogance complete with an upturned nose and the signature Draco Malfoy smirk. It really is a shame he is so Merlin-damned attractive. She mulled this over while he ranted the M word along with creatively choice expletives. As he smirked his Slytherin superiority, she drank in the breathtakingly divine sight he had become over the years. His silver-grey eyes contrasted with his platinum tresses she longed to caress, to feel its silky texture….

_Wait, what the hell are you thinking?!! It’s Ferret Face!! Oh yeah, what a face!! And those lush pink lips which should not suit a boy, but it did!! And how that tongue would feel…. OK STOP RIGHT THERE GRANGER!!!_

Hermione fought her musings as she helplessly further drank in the physique that was further conditioned by his Seeker position. His shoulders were broad but framed the rest of him well, along with those wiry and muscled arms. And he is known as the Slytherin Sex God. _Wonder why….all right, I yield!! I find him completely appealing_.

‘And that’s why you should respect your superiors…..’ Draco cut off mid-rant as he noticed Granger standing there with a look which decidedly made him uncomfortable. Her bushy, curly hair which was now much tamer, framed her heart-shaped face and her honey-amber eyes. _MMmMm!!! Check out the rest of her!! Those parted pink lips, I would taste them and that neck and ummm her curves. She has really grown curvier and attractive over the years. OH STOP RIGHT THERE MALFOY!! MUGGLE-BORN!! And, oh, what a glorious one too!!_

Halting the breaks on his wretchedly spiraling thoughts, he now silently mused her over while she ranted about his ferrety qualities along with her own special brand of verbal acid.

She ended her tirade by slamming past him.

 **Later that night** ….

She patrolled around the castle and checked class rooms for out-of-bed hormonal teenagers. As she wondered about her sudden awakening earlier that day, she bumped into something solid as it caught her arms.

‘You seem stuck to me, Granger.’

She looked up to see the very eyes which made her mind hazy, and carefully stepped away.

‘Not at all, Malfoy. You, on the other hand, seem to be wherever I am.’

‘I have an idea, Granger. If your Gryffindor heart is up to it….’

She willed him to go on with her eyes, anticipation fluttering in the lower regions of her stomach.

‘Let’s duel. No firsts, no seconds. Loser wears winner’s house colors for the rest of the year.’

Hermione smirked as they quietly walked to a classroom. They locked it tight and silenced the entire area. Then they stood ten feet apart and began.

‘ _My!! I underestimated him_.’ Hermione thought as she ducked and hurled spells and curses at him which he parried in return, just as reflexively.

‘Expelliarmus!!!’

‘Protego!!’

Their wands flew out of their hands, ricocheting off midway. They were breathing hard, now barely a few feet from each other.

It was not for certain who made the first move. Draco entangled his hands in the curls he has dreamed of and planted his lip on hers. Hermione, a little taken aback, soon set her limbs in motion as she threw her arms around his neck and responded just as ardently. At some point, she felt her back press against a wall while she felt him run his hands over her arms, waist and then gripping her hips. She only moaned when his teeth nibbled between her neck and shoulder. She only whimpered and dragged his shirt and tie over his head. He ran his hands down the back of her thighs and picked her up while grinding his hardness against her core, which only became hotter and wetter.

He proceeded to remove her school shirt and caught his breath at the cherry-red lace bra which cupped her surprisingly full breasts. He turned her around and slowly slid his fingers down to where she was volcanically burning for him. She gasped as his digits rubbed her clit, agonizing her pleasurably. His other hand cupped and rolled her rosy nipple.

She suddenly turned around, grabbed his neck and whispered

‘I’ll show you exactly what a filthy little mudblood I am’.

She sat him on a chair and got down on her knees. She unzipped him with her teeth and drew out the appendage which intimidated her, but just for a moment. Being a Gryffindor, she boldly went for fulfilling her fantasy.

Draco groaned as he watched her take him into her luscious, wet-dream worthy mouth and slowly suck him in as she gripped and laved with her tongue.

As she stroked faster and harder, he stopped her in fear of coming quickly. They slowly stood up, him placing her on the desk in front of him. She looked at him with lust-filled eyes as she toyed with her curls. She gave him a smirk which equaled his, a look that told him she knew how close he’d come to ejaculate.

He ran his hands along the tops of her thighs and suddenly parted them. She gasped as he knelt on his knees and gave a tentative lick to her liquefying heat.

‘Oh, the way you’ll scream. Over and over as you come.’

He balanced her thighs on his shoulders while he tasted what has been forbidden to him. He ran his tongue around her clit and swiftly penetrated her clenching walls. She leaned back, one hand scratching on the desk while the other gripped his white-silver strands.

‘Oh, Draco!!!Please don’t stop!! Sooooooo goooooddd!!! Uhhhhh…….!!!!!!

As she screamed out her orgasm plying with his first name, he stood up and swiftly entered her, gripped her hips and suckling her nipple while she screamed out her pleasure in his name. He thrust, faster and harder, until she saw rainbow lights flashing behind her lids.

‘Oh!!!!! Draco!! Dracooo!! Dracoo!!!!’

She reached another unbelievable climax and soon he came too, collapsing against her. They lay there on the desk, Hermione’s legs still gripping his hips as he lazily kissed her collar bone.

He kissed her lips gently and then walked slowly to where he had spotted their wands. Collecting them both, he walked back to her and transfigured the desk into a large bed.

‘Now, Hermione, I am going to throw your legs over my shoulders and proceed to fuck you deep into this mattress. I cannot wait to hear you screaming my name over and over while you come. Objections?’

She smiled up at him only to say…

‘Draco, we still have to decide the winner. After all, the duel is tied. But I will make you groan my name while you come in my mouth.’

‘The one who comes the most loses.’

He smiled mischievously and walked to her, intent on winning.

This was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
